UNDER THE TABLE
by justcassy
Summary: After Cuddy moves in to House's office, anything could happen between them, including a little fun.


**UNDER THE TABLE**

RATING: NC-17 TO 69 (MAYBE)

Author: Cassy

Spoilers: Up to Season 5, between Joy and episode 10 - Let them eat cake (and maybe something more…hehehe)

Resume: After Cuddy moves in to House's office, anything could happen between them, including a little fun.

Smut here Kids, you're not allowed to read!

I wanna say thanks to my Friend Jojo, who translated for me (my English sucks people ) and my beta Ju! Love You girls!

ENJOY...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**House's/Cuddy's Office  
**  
They were side by side, in House's office. Cuddy's table was so huge that it was impossible to move out there.

"Why does your table have to be larger than mine?" House asked.

"Because I'm your boss and you're just the employee?" Cuddy retrieved.

"Ow, because of that...You need to remind me of this over and over again!" He said.

At this moment, Lisa Cuddy just gave House a dirty look, and he realized that her mind was elaborating some perverse plan.

"Don't look at me like this, you know exactly how I feel when you look at me like this..." He answered.

"Of course I do, and that's the way I want you to be" She said, softly biting her bottom lip.

"Oh my God, are you playing games with me, woman? You moved into my office just to tease me!" He said, losing control.

Cuddy didn't answer. She just got off her chair, stretched her arms and told him to come closer making gestures with her finger. He then approached her.

"Just take a look at what I've become, a puppy, all it takes is you calling and there I am… The sex is good, that's what matters" House said out loud, trying to keep himself together in front of the manipulative woman standing up in front of him.

She pulled him away and without his cane, House lost balanced and fell sitting on Cuddy's chair. He watched her with disbelief, waiting for her next move.

Cuddy bended and put herself between both his legs, underneath the table. She unzipped his jeans, slowly, intending to leave him even more affected.

"Do what you gotta do and stop teasing me!" House demanded.

"Who's the boss here, House?" Cuddy asked, stopping what she was doing to face him.

"What?" He asked.

"Who's the boss here? Answer me, otherwise you're gonna have to finish here by yourself..."

"You! You are the boss!" He replied without hesitation.

Cuddy took that as a motivation, licked her own lips and took it out of House's pants.

The moment Cuddy's hands touched him, he shivered and pressed his own body against the chair, causing it to fall, but Cuddy kept a tight grasp, preventing him from falling, and in that moment, House left an exclamation of pain.

"Are you trying to give me pleasure or trying to castrate me? Make a decision, Cuddy!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry… I'm gonna make it up to you" She affirmed.

So Cuddy went back to her job, working with her hands, going up and down through all his extension, lightly pressuring at each touch.

House threw his head back, enjoying fully the pleasure and desire that her hands caused to him.

She soon replaced her hands for her lips, so warm and wet that made House moan with the least touch.

"God, Cuddy, don't stop, don't stop…" He asked, losing control.

And she didn't stop, kissing every little piece of him. When she reached the tip, she replaced lips for tongue and started to suck him until in a matter of seconds, he was entirely inside her mouth.

House moaned again, louder this time, and held Cuddy's hair, making sure she wouldn't leave her spot. He moved his hips towards her face, deepening the contact and raising his pleasure.

"Like that…. Yeah, like that… Oh God!"

House's moans pushed Cuddy to raise the frequency of her movements. And when she realized he was about to come, she stopped what she was doing and stared House's expression. He looked at her, breathless, with sparkles leaving his eyes at each second.

"Why did you stop? Right now?! Evil woman!" He complained.

She sent him a sexy gaze, and then he understood.

"I'm thirsty, House" She added, teasingly.

In that moment, House put his hands between his legs and went on knowing he had to give Cuddy what she wanted…

After she was satisfied with it, she got up the floor and sat on his lap. They stayed quiet for a few instants. Cuddy remembered each moment, while House was still recovering from the intense spasms that she had given to him. Lisa Cuddy's next step was to cover House's lips with her own. He quickly gave her access, opening his mouth to let her in. Cuddy entangled her arms behind his neck while he kept his hands on her hips. They kept tasting each other for long minutes, until Cuddy broke the kiss, without House's consent.

"So, how does it taste?" She asked him, starring into his eyes.

"Indescribable… the mix of Lisa Cuddy and Gregory House is indescribably delicious… But just to leave me with no doubts, I'm gonna have to try it again. Go back under the table, now!" He said jokingly.

They both smiled with his comment. The little game could bring consequences to both of them, but they didn't even think about it at the moment. House just held her, while she nestled herself in his lap.

"You know, if you keep moving like that in my lap, things are gonna get hard…" He warned.

"You're over 40 now, things take time to get hard after you're 40" She replied, smiling.

"Are you doubting my hardening power, doctor Cuddy?" House questioned, playing offended.

"No, it was just an observation" She answered.

Then she kissed him again, slowly, just thanking him for belong to her.

"You're mine now" Cuddy said, biting his bottom lip teasingly.

"Just because I'm yours, doesn't mean you have to practice cannibalism on me, stop biting me! I'm not some piece of meat, starving woman!" He exclaimed, smiling back to her.

"So do you agree?" Cuddy asked, finding it hard to believe.

"With what?" He said, changing subjects.

"That you're mine" She went on.

"Of course I'm yours, I'm your employee and you're my boss!"

"Shut up, House" She exclaimed, getting up and leaving his lap.

"Well, today I found out a new way of making you shut up… Now I'm gonna have to keep you always shut, with your mouth full" He joked.

"The game is over, let's go back to work" Cuddy warned, trying to keep herself together.

House couldn't stay away from her for too long. Taking advantage of the fact she had his back turned to him, he approached and whispered to her ear:

"If I knew this was going to be so damn good, I would have pulled a few strings to make you move into my office a long time ago…"

Cuddy smiled and watched House walking away, leaving the office with his cane on his hand, but she didn't even bother to let him know about a little detail…

He kept walking, until Cameron stopped him in his way.

"House, there's a case for you in the ER… Oh my God!"

"What? Happy to see me?" He asked ironically.

"Your pants are opened..."

"Sorry, it's just that since Cuddy moved in to my Office it's hard…to keep him in the cage" He joked while zipping up his jeans.

The only thing he had in mind is that Cuddy would have to pay him for that and he had a lot of ideas in his mind to perform as revenge.

"Lisa Cuddy, let's see who's thirsty now…" He told himself, smiling dirtily while he went back to 'their' office.

**THE END.**


End file.
